Like an apple
by Tha Black
Summary: Uma maçã que cai da árvore, se machuca e, mesmo assim, rola até os pés de alguém.


**Nota #1: **Eu sinto como se essa fic seja _o fim de algo_, de uma fase. Uma shortfic, spoilers 5. Bem, fase essa muito _feliz_ e a fic não poderia ser diferente. Preparem-se para muito açucar. Heh. Espero que apreciem.

* * *

**LIKE AN APPLE**  
por Luna Black

É basicamente impossível pintar uma única pintura da vida de uma pessoa. É também impossível defini-la, rabiscá-la e esperar encontrar algo que não o incerto e difuso. É parecido com o céu nublado, ou a ventania que inicia a tempestade, ou até mesmo a chuva. Não a água em si, mas todo o retrato que ela forma quando você tenta olhar além dela através de uma vidraça. Você não define o que vê. E essa é a vida.

A vida das pessoas é feita de muitas coisas. A vida de James Potter foi feita, especialmente, de maçãs, tentativas, amadurecimento e muitos quadros abstratos. Descrever a vida é parecido com descrever os sentimentos. Cada pessoa sente de uma forma, encara de um jeito e sempre com a mesma essência. Como você explica a uma criança o que é a felicidade? Você vai tentar descrever. Sem saber que será uma tentativa em vão se não houver o exemplo. Então, você compra um sorvete para ela. Você sabe que está deixando-a feliz. E diz "isto é felicidade". Simples, não? Fácil? É... Até chegar a adolescência. Você para de se contentar com sorvetes e busca por coisas maiores, mais significativas e duradouras.

James costumava se contentar com manobras bem feitas em cima de uma vassoura, com uma boa cerveja amanteigada ou o simples ato de se envolver em alguma aventura com os amigos, em algo arriscado. Isto ele chamava de felicidade. Era algo que fazia seu coração acelerar enquanto fugia do perigo ou da eminência de ser pego, suas mãos e têmporas enchiam-se de gotículas de água e quando estava _realmente _feliz, sentia aquele arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Mas um dia, ele descobriu que aquelas coisas eram poucas, pequenas. E James encontrou uma _maçã_. Descrevia para si mesmo aquele sentimento como fascinação, porque James Potter não conhecia o amor. Era simples, pensava. Era, dizia, como aquela vez em que encontrou a vassoura mais bela que já havia visto. Ele sabia que havia algo de diferente entre a fascinação por uma vassoura e _aquela_ maçã. Porque, na verdade, a maçã era uma garota e tinha um nome próprio. Mas mesmo assim ele a definia como uma maçã, uma fruta. Vermelho vivo, escondida entre as folhas de uma árvore. James descobriu que a maçã se encontrava mais alto do que poderia alcançar, mas ele era absurdamente persistente. Perseverança corria por suas veias enquanto tentava alcançá-la, mas seria preciso mais do que um sorriso charmoso para conquistar a menina com nome de flor e olhos de esmeralda.

James cogitou a hipótese de estar sentindo por ela algo além de fascinação. Então, chegou à conclusão de que sentia fascinação _e_ felicidade. Porque era simples apenas misturar os sentimentos, do mesmo modo que se misturavam as tintas para conseguir uma nova cor. E ele gostou daquela cor. Pois não se sentia completamente idiota, só um _pouco_. Um tanto também por ter demorado tanto para vê-la realmente e outro para tomar alguma atitude, que não algo sem jeito e brega. Mas ele tinha _fama_. E gostava dela, mas descobriu, um pouco tarde, que foi isto que o atrapalhou para conquistar _aquela_ garota. Ela era diferente, mas era diferente daquelas que já eram diferentes.

Ela era Lily Evans. E, oh não, Lily não gostava da fama de James. Porque ela se interessava por coisas mais importantes e em sua visão de _importante_, as brincadeiras e confusões dele estavam fora de cogitação para um envolvimento maior do que colegas de Casa. Ela prezava sua capacidade de superar a si mesma. James também. Porém, como já dito, cada pessoa enxerga a mesma coisa de uma forma particular, afinal até mesmo os fatos não são os maiores objetos de estudo e interpretação? Por isso, cada um percebia que o que fazia era gratificante e trazia felicidade, de formas diferentes. Bem, Lily gostava de se superar em suas notas. James em suas aventuras.

E para alcançar a maçã – Lily Evans – James teria que se dedicar aos estudos. Mas este processo de sacrifício não acontece de uma hora para outra, afinal, ele teria que ter certeza de que aquela sensação de fascinação _e_ felicidade valia a pena. Se valeria mesmo o sacrifício. Não que ele esperasse por certezas, Gryffindors têm certa mania de apenas se jogar – sem saber se alguém vai te segurar -, apenas saltar para o infinito, sem saber se é realmente _infinito_. Porém ele precisava saber se _queria_ mudar. Por ela. Para ela.

* * *

**#**

* * *

_Se pudesse jogar em uma tela rabiscos e tinta, o quadro da situação que se seguiu seria o seguinte: Num pergaminho qualquer, uma maçã vermelha. Entre as nuances do verde-grama ao verde-musgo. Uma estátua a dois passos da parede de pedra, uma boneca abandonada na chuva. Lua refletida no lago, olhos cerrados. Menina apressada, cabelos esvoaçando._

* * *

**#**

* * *

"O que foi, Potter?", Lily gritou – tanto para ser ouvida quanto porque estava irritada -, para James, que estava sentado na beira do lago. Estava olhando para ela durante um longo tempo e as íris castanho-esverdeadas conseguiram tirá-la de sua concentração.

Ele se levantou, pegando os sapatos do chão e caminhando pelo chão repleto de folhas secas. Ligou Lily, não só às maçãs, mas também ao vermelho da irritação. James aproximou-se, fazendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas, pedindo mentalmente para não dizer nada que estragasse tudo daquela vez.

Sentou-se ao lado dela sem ser convidado, a grama aparecendo por onde as folhas secas haviam sido afastadas. Ela apoiou as mãos para se levantar e então sentiu a mão dele pousando em seu ombro, havia no toque força e delicadeza. E aquilo a fez ficar, ou talvez fosse o reflexo do lago nas lentes dos óculos dele. James ficou em silêncio e Lily teve uma vaga vontade de rir. Rir pelo momento e com quem estava, mas também rir porque estava feliz. Uma criança que tinha experimentado diversos sabores de sorvete e agora encontrara um especial, aquele que por tanto tempo teve receio de provar.

Por um tempo permaneceram escutando o barulho das folhas correndo pelo gramado, levadas pelo vento, caindo no lago, flutuando na superfície. Uma dança natural acompanhada por dois pares de olhos espectadores, começando no verde e acabando no transparente. Desprendendo-se das árvores e atravessando as nuances das cores do prisma. Girando pelo ar, curvando-se em respeito, dançando e dançando. De repente, castanhos atingindo o verde, ou verdes banhados em castanhos. Folhas secas na grama viva, ou grama servindo de apoio para as folhas. Aterrissagem acomodada em um redemoinho de vento, tranqüilidade em uma tempestade.

James virou o rosto, transferindo toda sua atenção para a garota ruiva. Imediatamente ela se virou, sentindo os olhos dele encarando-a. Tinha tempo, pensou, afinal. Havia sardas abaixo dos olhos, que lembraram a ele as estrelas do céu. Um nariz fino e levemente empinado – fazendo-o chegar à conclusão de que aquela era uma das características que a deixava tão cheia de si e de autoridade -, os lábios sem cor, ou talvez tivessem a mesma cor das folhas secas do outono, as maçãs do rosto rosadas, mais rosadas naquele momento em que seu olhar se demorara sobre ela.

Lily passou a língua pela boca, de forma demorada e distraída. Rapidamente percebendo o olhar de James pousar sobre seus lábios, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. Por um momento, pensou que ele a olhava com desejo, mas nos castanhos encontrou outro brilho e viu os lábios curvando-se em um sorriso ladino. James se mexeu, sorrindo como qualquer garoto que acredita que há um pote de ouro no final do arco-íris. E nem tanto pelo ouro, mas pela aventura, pelo invisível, por acreditar que existe algo real no final daquela mistura de cores.

James Potter viu a resposta naqueles lábios que ela acabara de umedecer por estarem ressecados. De que Lily era tão humana, tão vulnerável a nutrir um sentimento verdadeiro por ele e ela era tão imperfeita que sabia que valeria a pena cada mudança em seus hábitos. O sol passava entre as folhas, formando pequenas formas com as sombras e um resquício de sol iluminando os lábios.

"O que foi?", perguntou de forma ansiosa.

"Seus lábios", ele aproximou a cabeça. "Estão ressecados", Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, incerta sobre o que ouvira. "Parecem... Com as folhas secas, com laranjas, com o outono", murmurou, a proximidade permitindo a mistura das duas respirações.

"Secas?", ela repetiu, sentindo o pouco encanto por ele desaparecer lentamente.

"Não me entenda mal, Lily", ignorou a careta que ela fez ao ouvir o nome. "Faz parte da beleza do outono, entende? Ou o que seria da estação sem as folhas espalhadas pelo chão, voando pelo ar, caindo na água, desprendendo-se dos galhos?", deu de ombros. "Você não entende", levantou-se de um salto, correndo com os pés descalços pelo jardim e entrando no castelo.

Lily Evans estava aturdida demais para fazer qualquer coisa – como correr atrás dele ou mandá-lo parar. Soltando um longo suspiro, admitiu que James Potter não era tão estúpido, infantil e todos os defeitos que atribuíra a ele durante os sete anos de convivência, mas teve, finalmente, a certeza de que ele era maluco. Recostou-se no tronco da árvore, observando o reflexo do céu no lago, seus livros empilhados organizadamente lado a lado. Buscou um com as mãos, abrindo-o e tentando absorver seu conteúdo. Porém o assovio do vento a fez se distrair e lembrar a respiração de James batendo contra sua face. Sem perceber que era a presença dele que a fazia se concentrar, era a voz dele que a fazia entrar em seu mundo e aprender.

Fechou os olhos, o sol que passava entre as folhas batendo em algum lugar de suas bochechas. De repente, sentiu uma sombra grande e com um perfume muito conhecido lhe tirar o sol e seguidamente, sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele a tocou no ombro, fazendo Lily abrir rapidamente os olhos e encontrar com James olhando para um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Olhe", ele disse em seu tom de voz rouca.

Seu olhar percorreu a extensão dos braços dele até chegar à folha. Ele segurava uma pena, molhando-a na tinta e começando a rabiscar no papel. Fez alguns traços disformes, espalhou a tinta pela superfície e ergueu o papel na altura dos olhos dela.

"Este é o mar", apontou para a grande massa pintada. "E aqui", mostrou pequenos pontos em cima da superfície. "São os peixes pulando", Lily balançou a cabeça em entendimento, não estava a fim de decepcioná-lo, afinal só tinha visto _rabiscos_. "Seus lábios são como esses peixes", novamente aquela vontade de rir surgiu de algum lugar. "Se tirarmos os peixes do mar, perde a graça. Porque faz parte da beleza natural deles", e dobrou o pergaminho, entregando a ela. "É a mesma coisa com o outono e as folhas, ou como você e seus lábios rachados", Lily segurou o pedaço de pergaminho, demorando-se nos traços que ele havia feito com tanto cuidado.

"Você parece com um desses peixes", Lily disse de repente, fazendo-o olhá-la com curiosidade, aquela atração que sentia pelos cabelos que balançavam igual às folhas no ar, aquela fascinação misturada com o sentimento de felicidade _quase_ absoluta do momento. "Se arriscando a entrar em uma aventura que pode não ter mais volta, a ficar sem ar e morrer", ela abaixou o desenho, olhando nos olhos dele. "Sabe, James", e involuntariamente sorriu, olhando para os pés descalços do moreno. "Sempre achei absurdas as confusões em que você se metia, ou ainda se mete, mas hoje me fez olhar pelo mesmo ângulo que você", ela riu, mordendo o lábio. "E não é que a vista pode ser maravilhosa?", um último resquício do reflexo do lago na lente dos óculos, ela suspirou, levantando-se. "Você deveria calçar os sapatos", disse ajuntando os livros.

"Você deveria se arriscar mais, Lily. Perder o ar por alguns instantes", já estava com os braços cheios quando a frase dele a fez parar. "Dar a possibilidade de ter um espinho na sola do pé e sentir a dor, porque só experimentando você vai saber como é", virou-se e o viu ajuntando os sapatos, as meias enfiadas dentro.

"Não fale como se eu não soubesse o que é a dor", retrucou e ele deu de ombros, enfrentando-a.

"Você não sabe o que é o amor", disse e começou a andar, fazendo-a se apressar para alcançá-lo.

"E você sabe?", arrependeu-se de ter perguntado, porque não sabia se queria a resposta. Ele ficou em silêncio, começando a subir os degraus de pedra, o gelo nos pés.

"Eu já senti muitas coisas", disse pensativo. "Mas, não, acho que nunca amei ninguém", James parou, encostando-se na parede de pedra. "Não sei", ela se encostou à parede do outro lado, frente a frente com ele, erguendo a perna e apoiando o pé no mármore.

"Desde criança, eu sempre gostei de desvendar as coisas", confessou. "Desde aprender a falar e falar até as palavras se esgotarem, ou aprender a ler e ler tudo o que podia", sorriu à lembrança. "E o mesmo aconteceu com esses sentimentos", suspirou, olhando para o próprio pé. "Você tem razão quando diz que devo simplesmente me arriscar, mas não consigo não pensar nas conseqüências", ergueu as pálpebras, fitando-o e encontrando em James um ótimo ouvinte, quase uma escultura de pedra.

"Você é cautelosa, tem medo de se machucar", ela também não esperava por tanta sinceridade. "Só não se deixe levar por ele, pelo medo", completou, abaixando-se e calçando os sapatos.

Sentiu-se atingida pelas palavras dele, tão claras, tão puras, cheias de uma sinceridade, verdade. James lhe lançou um último olhar antes de voltar a caminhar, deixando-a para trás. Lily optou por _ser_ deixada, por sentir o peso de toda aquela conversa. Porém ao olhar para o corpo de James que sumia em um corredor, descobriu que aquele não levava nem a Torre da Gryffindor, nem ao Salão Principal, nem a nenhum lugar permitido aos alunos depois do pôr-do-sol. E, ele, como Monitor-Chefe deveria saber, optou, então, por avisá-lo. Saiu correndo, a procura do rapaz de cabelos revoltos.

Lily parou abruptamente ao vê-lo parado próximo a uma janela larga, as mãos apoiadas na parede enquanto olhava para fora. O corredor iluminado pelos castiçais, o vento da noite entrando e zunindo em seus ouvidos. Deu meia volta, caminhando para as escadas. Preferiu acabar com aquilo que poderia se tornar uma completa loucura, caminhando para longe de James Potter e suas filosofias inesperadas.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Lily, James descobriu, era realmente como uma maçã, como uma que só pode ser colhida quando se está pronta, madura. Ele sabia que ela não se convenceria por algumas palavras e frases ensaiadas por ele. Não que tenha ensaiado alguma coisa, mas achava que ela pensava daquele jeito. Nunca desafiou seu destino, ou se arriscou tanto, por achar que poderia chegar até Lily, mas, sim, por saber que um dia ela viria até ele. Uma maçã que cai da árvore, se _machuca_ e mesmo assim rola até os pés de alguém. Porque James a desafiou a conhecê-lo enquanto ele se esforçava a estudar, porque inteligente era e nunca precisou passar horas na biblioteca. James sempre optou por saber o suficiente, agora tinha de saber _mais_.

Não esperava, também, que tudo acontecesse imediatamente e agradeceu por ser possuidor de paciência. James, novamente, confiou em seus esforços e se apoiou na fé que tinha na ruiva. Na grande compreensão a qual acreditava que ela possuía para entender que ele estava, realmente, trabalhando para conquistá-la. E que, conseqüentemente, a merecia.

Lily não demorou para se convencer, afinal, de certa forma, aquelas palavras a atingiram como uma forte tempestade disposta a confundir todos os seus pensamentos e desarrumar todos os seus conceitos. Conceitos estes que um dia considerara absolutos. Porém, ela também acreditava que as pessoas mudavam e estava se preparando para perder o ar por alguns instantes, para atravessar a linha. James não esperava prender a respiração tão logo por causa daquela maçã. Com as flores despertando de seu sono e os céus mais claros.

* * *

**#**

* * *

_A cena seguir pode ser comprimida em algumas palavras – verbos, substantivos, adjetivos. Livros cobertos de flores flamejantes, glóbulos verdes e luminosos. Do outro lado, cerdas afiadas da vassoura. Uma ave-do-paraíso fazendo um compasso no céu, uma serpente com olhos amarelos cravejados de agulhas. Cortinas douradas de renda perdidos na luz, um sol amarelo e rostos molhados por lágrimas._

* * *

**#**

* * *

James se encontrava em uma posição pouco confortável. Seus pés cruzados nos tornozelos, a coluna inclinada há muito para frente, a cabeça abaixada, os braços debruçados sobre a mesa, as pálpebras quase fechando e o nariz com uma coceira interminável. Era atingido, vezes seguidas, por uma lufada de ar que trazia o perfume dos lírios postos sobre a bancada de Madame Pince. Presenteado com uma alergia àquelas flores, estava com a ponta do nariz vermelha, espirrando a pequenos intervalos de tempo. Tentava se superar e prender a respiração sempre por mais tempo.

Estava, no final das contas, motivado e assustado. O primeiro, porque os N.E.W.T.s estavam se aproximando e provaria para Lily Evans o quanto havia se dedicado. Porém, o segundo, percebera durante aqueles meses que não estava preparado para o teste e que não sabia metade do que _deveria_. Teve sua parcela de ajuda dada de bom grado por Remus e sua parcela de torração de saco feita por Sirius e, ainda, o meio-termo de Petter por não saber quem deveria apoiar – se James ou Sirius.

Era um sábado de tarde, o sol se encontrava no alto. Almoçara tão rapidamente e correra para adiantar todas as lições e estudar mais para os testes. Sua vassoura estava largada ao lado da mesa, esperando pelo Capitão para o treino de Quidditch do último jogo entre Casas do ano letivo. Gryffindor _versus_ Slytherin. E James precisava correr contra o tempo para concluir aquele livro e chegar a tempo ao treino. E os malditos lírios não ajudavam. Se a Madame não estivesse tão intrigada com o fato de Potter estar àquele horário na biblioteca e o deixasse sozinho por um instante... Poderia, facilmente, sumir com os lírios, certamente assim terminaria a tempo. Mas quem disse que a vida é toda em tons de rosa?

A vida tinha tons de vermelho e verde, também. James levou as mãos ao nariz. Tão logo sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e _quase_ não senti-la, tamanha a delicadeza. Porém, ele estava tão atento aos lírios e à sensibilidade que o perfume causava em seus sentidos, que deu um salto, empurrando a cadeira para trás e a fazendo causar um pequeno estrondo ao cair. Recebeu um olhar irado da bibliotecária e percebeu que a garota ruiva que causara o ataque de nervos em si havia recolhido a mão, assustada.

James levou as mãos ao peito, os olhos arregalados. Ser pego daquele jeito não o agradava em nada, muito porque o lembrava das vezes que fora pego por Argus Filch e levado para detenção, sempre acompanhado de seu fiel amigo, Sirius Black. Lily parecia assustada demais, sem demonstrar qualquer outra ação se não a de tentar falar.

"Eu estive observando você", disse por fim. "Você não tem treino?", perguntou, ajudando-o a levantar a pesada cadeira.

"Tenho mais tarde", respondeu simplesmente.

"Eu acho que já é mais tarde", Lily deu uma risada nasalada.

"O quê?", e bateu a mão na testa. "Preciso arrumar essas coisas, me trocar...", olhou para os lados e viu que a bibliotecária sumia entre uma prateleira de livros. "Vamos", murmurou e a segurou pela mão, correndo para fora da biblioteca, agarrando no caminho sua vassoura.

"James!", exclamou, sorrindo. "Ela vai..."

"Esqueceu?", perguntou, virando em um corredor. "Sou James Potter", disse e começou a andar mais devagar, parando ao perceber que a segurava pela mão.

"Isto não soou tão mal, desta vez", e Lily o olhou interrogativamente, por terem parado.

Eles estavam posicionados em frente a uma janela, o sol batendo contra os cabelos dela e causando uma visão _quase_ divina. Então Lily sorriu. E James percebeu que ela nunca havia sorrido daquela maneira, porque ele conhecia seus sorrisos. Sua vassoura, tão preciosa, caiu lentamente no chão. James apenas soube, sem porque, sem pra que, que aquele era o momento. Não teve tempo de pensar em seu coração que batia na velocidade da luz, ou nas pernas que ficavam bambas ou no grande vazio de seu estômago.

Apenas. Essa era a palavra indicada para descrever aquele momento em que esticou a cabeça e tocou os lábios dela. Sem fechar os olhos, sem soltar a mão dela. Apenas. Porque James beijou um _sorriso_. Porque tocou em lábios ressecados, sem saber que Lily passara por estações, por desafios, para conseguir manter os lábios daquele jeito, a boca levemente rachada, machucada propositalmente cada vez que encontrava os olhos dele. Apenas. Tão daquele jeito se separou dela e olhou diretamente em seus olhos, tão sem querer, tão apenas, tão invariavelmente ele sorriu.

Apenas. Puxou-a pela cintura, envolvendo-a em seus braços fortes, tocando a ponta de seus narizes. E Lily riu. Na realidade, ela gargalhou como uma criança, mas não o deixou se separar. Fechou seus olhos, as respirações em uma mistura, como cores. Duas cores que casam perfeitamente, que criam um tom único e uma mistura de sensações. Felicidade e fascinação por aquele momento, por aquele nariz vermelho, por aqueles braços e pelo beijo com gosto de sorriso, ou sorriso com gosto de beijo.

"Seu nariz", comentou baixinho.

"Alergia", James disse, não compreendendo o tom dela.

"Você é tão _humano_ quanto eu e a primavera perderia todo o seu encanto se você não estivesse com a ponta do nariz vermelha", então, ambos prenderam a respiração.

_Surpresa_ era o que a vida dizia. Pego desprevenido, ele prendeu a respiração por muito tempo e Lily o lembrou de que _podia_ respirar quando tocou seus lábios cor de outono nos dele, sentindo a extensão da primavera. Apenas a mistura de duas estações, de duas cores, de duas pessoas.

"Você está atrasado", ela disse quando James separou seus lábios e encostou sua testa na dele.

"Meu Merlim!", exclamou, soltando-a.

Rapidamente abaixou-se para pegar a vassoura, mas, antes de sair correndo, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. Porque, afinal, James Potter não seria James Potter se não se sentisse feliz em cima de uma vassoura, voando agilmente pelo céu, ao encontro das nuvens. Com o pequeno detalhe de que teria uma espectadora com os olhos brilhantes pregados nele enquanto suas íris estariam pregadas no jogo, mas sem deixar, por nenhum momento, de ter os pensamentos naquela maçã, naquela garota. Porque, meu caro, ele gostava de misturar as coisas, então nada melhor do que sentir a contemplação da felicidade com o que ele mais prezava: o amor.

Apenas James e sua visão fantástica que o permitira enxergar e ganhar aquela maçã.

* * *

**Nota #2:** uma maneira louca de colocar os meus mais profundos devaneios no papel. Minhas duas lindas cobaias (aka _James e Lily_) para escrever essa estória. **Espero sinceramente que gostem e deixem review.**

Beijos estalados, pessoas poderosas.


End file.
